


Addicted: It's like you're a drug

by Duthobloocha



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy sherlolly, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duthobloocha/pseuds/Duthobloocha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La adicción es una dependencia o necesidad hacia una sustancia, actividad o relación debido a la satisfacción que esta causa a la persona... y si alguien sabe muy bien de eso, es Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted: It's like you're a drug

**Addicted: It's like you're a drug**

  
Adicción: Es una dependencia o necesidad hacia una sustancia, actividad o relación debido a la satisfacción que esta causa a la persona. Se conforma por los deseos que consumen los pensamientos y comportamientos ( _síndrome de abstinencia_ ) del adicto, y estos actúan en aquellas actividades diseñadas para conseguir la sensación o efecto deseado y para comprometerse en la actividad deseada ( _comportamientos adictivos_ ).  
  
-¿Mercurio?- Sherlock Holmes arqueo la ceja con curiosidad poniendo atención a las palabras dichas por la chica.  
-Es la opción más viable. Aun me falta realizar otro tipo de pruebas pero todo apunta a eso- Aseguro la patóloga sin dejar de leer el expediente.  
\- Hidrargirismo- Asintió.  
-Lo que tú habías propuesto en primer término, Sherlock- Se escucho la voz de John Watson, -Aunque eso aun no explica muy bien todo-  
-Así es John, eso nos dice el “cómo”, pero no el “por qué”-  
-Al contrario. Nos dice el “ _con que_ ”, pero no el “ _cómo_ ”- Lo corrigió la voz femenina, sorprendiéndose por el tono tan seguro con el que hablo, -Es decir, faltan pruebas para determinar la dosis, y el método y duración de la exposición. Al final el resultado es el mismo: muerte por envenenamiento, pero creo que si estas investigando este caso…- Se silenció al sentir la mirada pesada de los dos hombres sobre ella, -Lo siento-  
-No. Por el contrario Molly, continua- Pidió el detective.  
-Me refiero a que…- El color comenzó a subir por sus mejillas, -Lo que he encontrado en la autopsia es interesante-.  
Los hombres la miraban con atención en espera de que ella les explicará sus descubrimientos, lo que ocasiono que Molly Hooper tomara una gran bocanada de aire. Era su especialidad, si algo sabía era describir y señalara las causas de muerte, expresarlas ya era un tanto diferente.  
-Pues, el veneno entro a su sistema linfático de una manera muy rápida y al revisar la dermis note que la corrosión venía de los labios. Envenenamiento por beso- Concluyo satisfecha.  
-¿Por beso?- arqueo John Watson la ceja, -Tendría sentido y se acomodaría a los patrones. ¿Cierto Sherlock?-  
El detective aún miraba el cuerpo con cierta perplejidad, casi como si las ideas no se quisieran conectar.  
-Un beso. Pero eso significa para que la cantidad de veneno no fuera identificada... Tendría que haber sido dosis pequeñas en un largo periodo, ¿Me equivoco?- miro a la doctora.  
-Supongo que creó cierta dependencia a eso. Quizás la asesina era su amante o algo- titubeo.  
-Pero uno se hace adicto a cosas que causan placer, es decir...- miro de reojo a John esperando que lo apoyara, -Besar-  
-Creo que si hay alguien en esta habitación que puede saber más de ser adicto a algo, ese eres tu- Señalo su amigo.  
-Por eso lo digo. La nicotina, la morfina... Causan estímulos cerebrales que liberan endorfinas-  
-¿Y acaso un beso no? Sherlock hay adictos al sexo- objeto ella, -Digo, es probable...-  
-¡Pero un beso envenenado!-   
-Los besos son placenteros, relajan músculos y tranquilizan. Que tu no logres comprender la mecánica del corazón...-  
-Debe de haber otra razón. Otra cosa que le causará eso... Un beso. Eso es imposible-  
La pequeña patologa se estaba desesperando. El raciocinio de Sherlock se estaba yendo a la borda por algo tan simple como un beso.  
-Sherlock- Intervino John al notar los ánimos   
-El estudio debe de estar erróneo-   
-¿Estás diciendo que me equivoque?-  
-Oh, vamos Molly... Tú eres una persona sensata e inteligente. Tu más que nadie no podrás creer que sólo un beso...-  
Había llegado al límite, la doctora se había adelantado y tomado al detective por la camisa atrayéndolo hacia sí misma, plantándole un agresivo beso en los labios que al principio el no supo cómo responder. Ella relajo los brazos y entreabrió la boca y el aprovecho esto, no para soltarse sino para acomodar su cuerpo y ahora el tomar el control al bajar su mano derecha y atraerla más a su cuerpo. Molly nerviosa se limitó a responder a sus movimientos, disfrutando ahora de la lengua masculina que se hundía en su interior...   
...finalmente y ante la necesidad de aire, ambos se separaron de golpe.  
-Ahm- Tosió un John Watson aún sorprendido por la situación.  
-Yo- Molly intentó dar explicación de su impulsivo acto, pero no siquiera recordaba bien porque lo había hecho.  
-Interesante- limpio Sherlock la comisura de sus labios antes de acomodar su abrigo, -Vamos John, tenemos pendientes que resolver- avanzo a la salida sin mirar a la joven.  
Una apenada Molly apenas si tuvo tiempo de despedirse levemente de John.

...

Ya era tarde cuando el turno de Molly Hooper había terminado.  
La doctora se encontraba acomodando su abrigo cuando la puerta de los vestidores se abrió abruptamente y una peculiar figura masculina se acerco.  
-128 músculos que se mueven al unísono. Aproximadamente 15 calorías por minuto- comenzó a recitar.  
-Ahm, ¿Sherlock? ¿Descubriste algo más?-  
-Tenías razón-  
-¿Si fue muerte por envenenamiento? ¿Mi supuesto fue cierto?- Pregunto con un aire de sorpresa.  
El detective avanzó un poco más, rompiendo la poca distancia que los separaba.  
-El beso... la adicción-  
-Oh- Miro hacia todos lados, menos hacia él  
-El beso consiste en una estimulación de 5 nervios craneales. Podría continuar con toda la parte quimica, pero creo que eso ya lo sabes-  
-Ahm, si. Por eso mencione eso del beso- Acomodo un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, -Entonces, si era adicción. Alguien lo besaba y él quería mas de eso... aunque lo estuviera matando-  
-Exacto. Quería más-  
Molly levanto la mirada, enfrentando finalmente al hombre y dándose cuenta que su vista se encontraba pérdida en sus labios   
-¿Sherlock?-  
-Al natural. Lucen mucho mejor al natural-  
Ella arqueo la ceja antes de sentir como Sherlock la tomaba de la cintura y la atraía a su cuerpo.  
-¿Aunque luzcan pequeños?- Titubeo al darse cuenta que se refería a sus labios  
-Es una manera se asegurarme de que no tengan veneno en ellos- Bromeo para sorpresa de Molly, -Aunque igual y ya es tarde. Ya me volví adicto a ellos- Dijo antes de comenzar a besarla.

**¿Fin?**

**Author's Note:**

> Nota:   
> Lo sé. Bobo y predecible, pero la idea se me ocurrió y el resto fue fluyendo. Una disculpa… no soy doctora ni mucho menos, así que si algún término o “fact” no es correcto, tomen en cuenta que todo surgió de mi mente. Aun así espero que les agrade este pequeño One-Shot. Leavea kuddo or a comment!!


End file.
